Ordica
“''I was blind. But now I understand the truth: I don’t have to hate them, I have to protect them, ally them.''” - Ordica Ordica was a large, powerful nation in Estal,at it peak in 394 it stretched from the north of Ordican peninsula all the way to East Estal. It would be defeated by Nafa in 394. Flag The flag of Ordica has a yellow background and a white section in the centre, with black rings and a currently unidentified animal, whose name cannot be stated until further information can be gleaned. History In the Year 153, the Maldik Barbarians were forced to flee to the north after being kicked out by Moxon, Pextum, and Mea Glazia. When they told the Ordic Barbarians this, they rallied behind a monarch and united into an Ordican Kingdom. They launched an expedition to expanded their territory, also to gain power to fight the supposed threats to the South. In Year 154, a Yomtanian attacked the Ordican city of Fotzka. It managed to kill 50 civils before it was killed by Ordican soldiers. In Year 159, Ordica expanded south and manages to discover Pextum and Mea Glazia. Seeing them to be potentially hostile, he declares war on them until Moxon shows up and tells him about Hasia, taking the insane Nahallaians with him as they were his own. In Year 162, Ordica was conquered by the Hasians and was forced to become a satellite state. Earlier, Mea Glazia, Pextum and Moxon requested them to fight Hasia, but they refused, this would ultimately lead to their demise by the Hasians. A little while after the Pextumians and Glazians rebelled against the Hasians, the Ordics joined in the revolt, adopting the Lathvy faith as their new official religion seeing it as the one, true path. After the unification of Pextum, Mea Glazia and New Pexamol, Ordica made amends with the new kingdom of Pextoglazia and they became close allies. Ordica joined the Anti-Oppian coalition during the Great Gomic War. In the year 192 Ordica expanded eastwards, annexing a lot of territory and puppeting the Maldik Barbarians as the new nation of Maldikia. This marked a major straining point between Ordica and Pextoglazia. In the year 223, the Ordican Empire expanded and again in 237. In the year 252, the Ordican Empire annexed Naiahalla, claiming it was "rightfully Ordican territory" In the year 263, the Ordican Empire expanded once more and burned down the Hoffrejjdkma tribe. In the year 280, after years of preparation they invade Pextoglazia. Within weeks Pextoglazia capitulated with Ordica annexing some lands up to the Gomic Sea. In the year 298, Ordica expands again. In the year 306, Ordica helps Hitea defeat all of West Emastalla and gaining some lands. In the year 394, the Ordic-Nafan War takes place followed by the defeat of Ordica. It is split into Vamanya, East Ordis, Yovia Canal, and Kolya. Their modern succesor states are Apilanya, Napora, and Ordisa. Malpix could count if you count the defeat of Wesrt Emastalla. Category:Countries Category:Lathvy nations